Terry Perry
Principal Theresa Cherry Perry is the bossy principal of Mission Creek High School. She is portrayed by Maile Flanagan. Biography At an unknown point in her life, she worked as a prison guard. Perry was the "Jammer" on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team until she had a terrible crash. She lives with her five cats and mother. Perry has been in prison before and also works as a Flag Lady. She loves tormenting kids and is Irish. It is also mentioned that she was a street fighter over seas in you posted what? Names of Cats: *Mr. Whiskers (The "vice principal") *Jingles Personality Principal Perry shows absolute delight in tormenting the overall student body, showing that she is quite sadistic. She particularly enjoys tormenting Leo and his bionic step-siblings. Despite her rather tough demeanor, Perry is shown to be rather childish as she quivered in fear when her mother came by and pouted when Adam, Bree and Chase told her to simply stand guard. There are numerous layers to her overall personality as she can be human at times and then resuming her mild sadistic personality. Loves blackmailing "Daddy Big Bucks" by saying that she's going to "spill the beans" about the " 3 Bionic Freaks" (But now it's the "4 Bionic Freaks" because Leo got bionics in "You Posted What?!".) The 4 Bionic Freaks: 1. Adam Davenport 2. Chase Davenport 3. Bree Davenport 4. Leo Dooley Episode Appearances *Crush, Chop, and Burn (voice only) * Commando App *Smart and Smarter (voice only) * Death Spiral Smackdown * Chip Switch * Mission Invisible * Spy Fly * Missin' the Mission * Bro Down * Parallel Universe (Dimensional Counterpart Only) * Spike's Got Talent * Leo vs. Evil (Mentioned) * Hole in One *Trucked Out * Adam Up * Llama Drama * The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 * Twas The Mission Before Christmas * No Going Back * Sink or Swim * The Jet-Wing * Mission: Mission Creek High * Not So Smart Phone * Principal From Another Planet * You Posted What?!? * Alien Gladiators * Brother Battle Trivia *She usually has adnormal jobs * In Commando App she states that she has five cats, but in Sink or Swim she said that she has eight cats. * She is the first known antagonist. *She loves Joey Logano (The Bionic 500). *Her cat, Mr. Wiskers, appered at the end of Trucked Out *She is a former prison guard (Missin' the Mission, The Bionic 500) *She has a niece Kerry Perry who was chaperoned by Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport (Adam Up) *In the 90's she used to clean the chimneys, and "learned the hard way not to wear a skirt." (Adam Up) *She admitted that her full name was Terry Cherry Perry when stuck in the elevator with Leo. (Chip Switch) *Tasha "actually" welcomed her into Davenport Household because she looked after Leo that day. (You Posted What?!?) *She said that she got bullied before, which is why she became mean to others. (Chip Switch) *She is shown to be cheap. (Perry 2.0) *It is revealed in many episodes that besides being a principal, she has a bunch of side jobs. (Flag-lady, calendar girl) *In No Going Back, she finds out about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. *She sees Adam as smart and Chase as dumb.(Mission Creek High) *She has been to jail *She obeys her mother *She collects bulldog calendars * She has a crush on Douglas *She admits she cares a bit about Leo in You Posted What?!? *She takes care of her mother and her cats. (Chip Switch) *She didn't want the world knowing about the bionic siblings so she could still blackmail Donald Davenport. *She gets all her Christmas presents at the morgue. Perry 2.0. *She always wanted a "super cute" twin sister Perry 2.0. Abilities *'Skilled Wrestler:' Principal Perry is a former Luchador (masked wrestler) and has shown to have retained some (or possibly all) of her skills. She easily proved to be more than a match for Spike , who is a already skilled fighter (although more along the lines of a martial artist than a wresler). *'Peak Human Durablitity:' She easily shrugged off all of Spike's hits, even when being slammed into a wall. Weaknesses *'Douglas Davenport:' During You Posted What?!?, when she was around Douglas she got red cheeks forsaking her abilites of being Skilled Wrestler and not being focused. Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Bionic Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Character